


The Candy Corn Witch

by CosmicPeppermintLatte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friendly banter, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/pseuds/CosmicPeppermintLatte
Summary: Jean arrives at Marco's house and swears he feels a tooth ache coming on after taking one look at his boyfriend's costume.





	

“Marco, what in hell’s name are you wearing…”

  
Marco cocked his head to one side and smiled a grin so big Jean swore his face would split.

“Isn’t it great?” He spun, causing the long petticoat of his costume to flutter.

  
“It’s uh… What…”

  
“I’m a candy corn witch!”

  
Jean’s eye twitched. “You’re not serious…”

  
Marco just shrugged. “Well I mean it's half right.” He strode across his living room letting Jean step through the front door.   
Jean closed the door behind him and plopped himself onto Marco’s couch eyeing a bowl filled with candy corn and assorted fun sized chocolates on his low wooden table. He snatched Snickers out of the bowl and popped it in his mouth as Marco returned with a matching candy corn witch’s hat and his black wand.

  
“Babe, you are not for real going out like that right? You are literally in a dress.”

  
He flicked his wand in the direction of the candy bowl and brought it to his arms. “Don’t be such a toad. It’s cute AND It’s Halloween, the greatest holiday ever invermted-“

  
Jean couldn’t hold back a chuckle that caused him to fucking choke on his chocolate. Marco really was cute as a hideous candy corn stuffing his face with smaller, equally hideous pieces of hard corn syrup.

  
“Besides-“ Marco snorted, “you’re wearing a dress too.”

  
“Excuse you, I am wearing a robe! I happen to be a respectable wizard from the house of Slytherin.” He stuck his nose up but glared back at Marco when when he heard the other snort.   
Before he could retort, the candy bowl was back on the table and Marco’s hands were reaching out for him and pulling him up into sugary kiss. It was ridiculous, and he smiled into it, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and knocking the hat from his head.

  
“Hey!” He leaned back and plucked his hat from the floor. “What’s a witch without their witch’s hat?”

  
“It’s never stopped you before.”   
Marco puffed out his lip and placed the hat back atop his head.

“Well it isn’t every day I can be a witch in public. Now let’s go or we’re going to be late to Eren’s party.”

  
Jean sighed and held the door open for Marco while he pulled on his boots. He wondered if he might have said a little too much. He knew Marco had a slightly irrational love for Halloween like most other magic users and creatures did. Hell, his friend Sasha was a wood fairy and every Halloween she walked around with her actual wings sticking from her back and nobody ever batted an eyelash.

  
Marco’s hand slipping around his waist snapped him out of his thoughts. Soft lips grazed the crook of his neck and nibbled at his ear before whispering low and taunting “Also, I think you’re a little too old to be attending a school like Hogwarts huh?” Jean just stood there while Marco brushed passed him. He could do nothing but stare after that swishing candy skirt. Marco tossed a wolfish grin over his shoulder that should not have looked as good as it did before he flicked his wand back behind himself, slamming his front door shut and half flinging Jean into the yard. He stumbled, righting himself as quickly as he could and following after his boyfriend.

Tonight was definitely going to be one hell of a Halloween party.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot I wrote last year after seeing a target ad for kids costumes. Marco would...


End file.
